


【梅闪】⑤（2）

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 15





	【梅闪】⑤（2）

那个小小的东西被他放在手心里，打开开关之后轻微震动起来。  
“噢~”吉尔伽美什认真地评价道，“其实在神代用魔力也可以做出来。”  
“那可能要重新考虑一下您至高贤王的称呼是否得当了。”梅林凑过去吻他，两根手指在后穴里转着圈扩张，吉尔伽美什不自觉地扭着腰把敏感点往他手指上撞。  
“这个怎么用？”他举起刚买回来的跳蛋。  
梅林从他手中接过来，在跳蛋上淋满润滑剂：“我发现您真是对新事物充满好奇。”  
“能让本王愉悦的事物自然很乐意尝试。”  
梅林笑了一声，跳蛋抵着王的穴口推进去，肛口习惯性地收缩了几下，把推到一半的跳蛋主动吞进去，只留下一根长长的线，从身体里延伸到床上。  
梦魇咬着下嘴唇，他很想告诉吉尔伽美什他有一个下流的身子。  
但这只能想想，梅林还想多活一会。  
“感觉还好吗？”他摸了摸王的头发。  
“没什么感觉。”吉尔伽美什实话实说，“这么小的东西能有什么感觉，你......啊！”  
他挺着腰剧烈地颤了一下，然后轻微抖着落回床上，从后穴传来的震动沿着神经回路传到他的全身，指尖都开始发麻，他无法抑制地勾起脚趾呻吟了一声。  
梅林一直看着他的反应，吉尔伽美什先是偏过头忍耐了几秒钟，发现这种刺激不仅没办法习惯还有逐渐积累的趋势，这种认识让他感到慌张，他伸手去摸穴口的线，向外拽着想要拿出来。  
“不舒服吗？”梅林握住他的手腕，向被跳蛋撑开一点的后穴里伸进两根手指。  
“......没有，”王的声音颤抖着，“感觉很奇怪。”  
梅林摸到了那个调在最小档震动的跳蛋，用手指夹着，准确地抵在前列腺的位置。吉尔伽美什猛地反手抓住床单，扯过来遮住了自己的眼睛，前端哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来。  
梅林顺着他的腰线摸上去，把胸肌拢在手心里，用手掌摩擦乳头。吉尔伽美什条件反射般弓起身子躲他的手，然后在乳尖被捏住时忍不住叫出声来。  
“还是很舒服的吧？”梅林笑起来。  
那位王张了张嘴，声音断断续续的，他干脆了放弃了说话。  
罢了，就这样高潮也不错。  
他拽着梦魇长长的头发把人拉下来接吻，梅林看起来似乎真的一心想把他服侍好，要不是贴近了能感受到硬挺挺顶在自己腹肌上的东西，根本无法从表情上看出他是在做爱。  
吉尔伽美什解开了他的裤子，把性器拿出来和自己的握在一起。现在他必须掌握节奏，那个在他身体里震动的小玩意在前端聚集了一波又一波快感，要是被这妖精抓着没轻没重地一顿乱揉，过不了多久他就会被逼出来的。  
梅林低头看了一眼，吉尔伽美什正握着两人的性器缓慢抚摸，自己流的前液在腹肌上积成一小滩透明的水洼。他抵着跳蛋在肠道里来回抽插，每次碰到前列腺都会让王颤抖着身体流出一股清液。  
他捧着贤王的脸颊仔细看了看，吉尔伽美什已经完全陷入情欲中，红色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，嘴角被来不及咽下的口水打湿，他明显已经快要高潮了，前端受不了太大的刺激，却还是抓着梅林的性器尽力抚慰着。  
梅林凑过去吻了下他的眼睛：“你还有力气管我呢。”  
吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼睛，水雾散去了一些，他轻轻笑起来，手指灵巧地绕着头部打转。  
确实还有力气，习惯了刺激之后这点持续的快感对他来说不算什么，就算抵在敏感点上震动也只是逼得他绷紧大腿射出一点而已。  
梅林松开十指扣住的手，摸到开关把跳蛋调到了最大档。  
吉尔伽美什猛地弹了起来，梅林只能用双臂紧紧箍住他压在床上，他的王又露出那种有些慌张的呻吟声，任谁都会对陌生的快感无所适从。  
吉尔伽美什是个各方面都超强的人，这种千载难逢的机会只有在第一次尝试的时候会出现。梅林觉得自己的心脏从来没有跳的这么快，王正趴在他的肩头被强力的震动逼出略显凄惨的呻吟，持续不断的刺激没有像平时抽插那样给他换气的时间，吉尔伽美什叫得毫无章法，梅林怀疑第二天会有人投诉怀疑他把贤王给揍了。  
怀里的人逐渐安静下来，梅林把人放回床上，已经习惯了震动频率的王坦然地瘫着，被快感逼出了一身潮红，房间里只剩下剧烈震动的跳蛋在他身体里嗡嗡作响的声音。  
吉尔伽美什握着自己的性器，前后撸了两把，脸上露出难受的神色。梅林握住了他的手，却让他眉头皱的更深了。  
从刚刚开始就是这样，一直在流前液，却怎么刺激也射不出来。梅林急忙俯下身去，在断断续续的气音中听清了王的指令。  
“......拿出去。”吉尔伽美什伸手拽着跳蛋的线，一路扯到了穴口，紧绷的肛口却总是把拖到一半的跳蛋吞回去。  
“你来。”他说。  
“好，”梅林顺从地接过了他手中的线，低头在侧脸吻着，“我拿出去。”  
王难耐地扭着腰，双腿环住梦魇的腰：“不是。”

“你进来。”


End file.
